Rurouni Kenshin: Their Disposition, A Poetry Fic
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: Complete! A collection of poetry from the perspective of those whom Himura has encountered during his travels. Reflection can be a dangerous road to look down upon. Those who have wandered your path know your pain, your bravery, and your struggle. Rated T for abstract content.
1. Yukishiro Tomoe

**Story** : Rurouni Kenshin: Their Disposition, A Poetry Fic  
 **Authors** : Nocturne & Aoi  
 **Written** : July 17th, 2016  
 **Genre** : Poetry/Drama  
 **Rating** : T (Abstract Themes)  
 **Disclaimer** : We do not own Shueisha or its featured serials and series.  
 **Author's Note** : We are not Master Jin Sonata & Time Master, as they write comedy and parody. We are the other half of the team of authors, and our material is much more darker, mature and abstract than what you may be used to reading from us.

* * *

Replacing my love was not my intent,  
I want you to leave, I won't be broken once more,  
I'm most certainly not what you think,  
Turn away from away from your life,  
Be no one else's fantasy, for killing leads to nothing,  
Giving up was not my intent,  
I won't give it a chance to happen once more,  
I'm most definitely not that brave,  
Why is it when feel pitiful for what I never had,  
Be my fantasy, for that does not equal nothing,  
I would rather lay my body down,  
Let my spirit be encased in stone,  
Lose my confidence, I'll be no more,  
Before it happens, I will stay by your side, Kenshin.

 ** _~ Yukishiro Tomoe's thoughts on Kenshin_**

* * *

 **Please review, your feedback is most appreciative. More chapters on its way.**


	2. Sagara Sanosuke

Determination, thrusting me, rushing me,  
With empty hands twisting my soul,  
Tearing my willpower, hiding underneath,  
It's hand, used for power,  
The running samurai makes his move,  
Appearing like the mist in the forest,  
Never to achieve true greatness, I wonder alone,  
That anguish that holds us back,  
Relinquishing the guilt to fight another day,  
I will use my skill to erase my failure,  
I now have a new reason to raise my sword.

 _ **~ Sagara Sanosuke's resolution to Kenshin**_

* * *

 **Please review, your feedback is most appreciative. More chapters on its way.**


	3. Makimachi Misao

Roosted in a tree,  
I sit high on high, my burning spirit never waivers,  
Twirling my kunai in my hands,  
I wait for the moment to strike,  
Impractical and headstrong, through the trees I fly,  
The past never leaving my mind,  
The promise Kenshin made to help find Aoshi,  
I erupt into view from that which is fading,  
Slamming on the petals I'm disposed of,  
I stand firm, dismissing my inhibitions,  
Sometime in the future, I will be free,  
But for now, my journey continues to burn strong

 _ **~ Makimachi Misao's Memoir While With Kenshin**_

* * *

 **Please review, your feedback is most appreciative. More chapters on its way.**


	4. Takani Megumi

Patience that one must have to treat the hurt,  
I am known as a celebrated doctor, and a little bit of a flirt,  
Moxibustion, toxoligy, herbal remedies to name it all,  
There is no one else around the village who can answer such a call,  
It all began on one night, as I was fleeing from the dark,  
The practices I once followed erupted with quite the spark,  
There he was, my handsome savior in crimson red,  
Eliminated the ones after me, allow us to escape without our own blood shed,  
My harmful methodology, poisonous to the soul and mind,  
Is no longer a part of my well-being, that was where I drew the line,  
I now live in peace to practice my family-risen profession,  
One day I hope that Kenshin will heed time and listen to my confidential confession.

 _ **~ Takani Megumi's Medical File On Kenshin**_

* * *

 **Please review, your feedback is most appreciative. More chapters on its way.**


	5. Saitō Hajime

Aku Soku Zan  
A beautiful yet deadly dance  
A mark of death upon my enemy  
Nary does any men have a chance  
The government for whom I worked for  
Fallen due to idealistic dreams  
My servitude in control and authority  
My sword still hungers by any means  
A hero I am not, man or beast to slay  
Cynical and yearning is the way I like to play  
Respecting the power of one who holds honor within  
Is the perfect foil to my life's methodical sin.

 **~ Saitō's words to Himura**

* * *

 **Please review, your feedback is most appreciative. More chapters on its way.**


	6. Myōjin Yahiko

Born in tragedy, I could know no more harm  
With nothing else around me my tragic beginnings were alarm  
To the invitation of the Yakuza, a new life made for me  
The training to be a pickpocket, yet I was still not free  
Once I met with the man of crimson scar and hair  
My world would soon turn around, the odds became more fair.  
Now I live with discipline in my life, a fresh start to some  
Within this dojo I refine my skill, a strong warrior I will soon become.

 **~ Myōjin Yahiko's gratitude to Himura**

* * *

 **Please review, your feedback is most appreciative. More chapters on its way.**


	7. Shishio Makoto

The secret of the government  
Hidden away from citizen eyes  
The new era of terror  
The title of hitokiri I would realize  
An opportunistic sociopath  
Is what most people say  
To them I'm just another killer  
They will soon know not to get in my way  
Coldness desires is all I embrace  
The weak only befitting the strong  
The Meiji Government dogs do not own me  
Everything I do to them I do only wrong  
The fire within me  
The fire that burned me to living hell  
Is my source of power and lust  
Kenshin by my blade soon shall fell.

 **~ Shishio Makoto's hatred for Himura**

* * *

 **This concludes this fic. Please review, your feedback is most appreciative, and be sure to check out our other stories on this site!**


End file.
